1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human body drying apparatus. More specifically, the invention is a body hair and feet drying chair that circulates air to dry a person's toes and body hair in dampness-prone body areas, especially genital and posterior areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Damp skin promotes the growth of body-borne fungus, yeasts, and bacteria, often resulting in skin irritation, rash, and other discomforts. Certain areas of the body are especially prone to problems associated with dampness. Areas between the toes, areas surrounding the genitals, and posterior areas around and within the gluteal cleft are prime locations for dampness and the attendant growth of body-borne fungus, yeasts, and bacteria.
A common source of skin dampness is bathing. While regular bathing is necessary for proper personal hygiene, the task of drying oneself after a shower or bath frequently results in incomplete drying, leaving parts of the body damp or wet. The areas between the toes, areas surrounding the genitals, and posterior areas around and within the gluteal cleft are difficult to dry thoroughly with a conventional bath towel. The areas between toes, as well as the posterior areas around and within the gluteal cleft, present a problem of adequate access with a bath towel, while the body hairs surrounding the genitals tend to hold water. Additionally, a natural tendency to sweat after a hot shower or bath ensures that, even with sufficient towel drying, moisture in the form of sweat may quickly reappear.
Air drying apparatus have been used for drying a person's body. Numerous air dryer apparatus have been devised to blow air over a person's body as the person stands in front of, or within, the apparatus. Air, blown over the wet surface of the body, is effective in drying the skin. Additionally, air blown over the skin may have the effect of cooling the body, thereby reducing sweating following a hot shower or bath. However, such apparatus intended for general body drying don't adequately address the special needs of areas between the toes, areas surrounding the genitals, and posterior areas around and within the gluteal cleft.
Air drying apparatus have been incorporated, along with a bidet device, into a toilet to provide for both cleaning and drying of genital and posterior regions. Such apparatus, however, are limited in their use to only the body's genital and posterior regions. Similarly, specialized devices that provide air drying for the feet are ineffective for the rest of the body.
None of the above described apparatus, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a body hair and feet drying chair adapted for air drying of areas between the toes, areas surrounding the genitals, and posterior areas around and within the gluteal cleft is desired.